


Exaltation [Gajevy]

by redvelvet (korolevax)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, F/M, Hardcore, NSFW, Smut, loving, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/redvelvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one of exy's short, short, SHORT(!) lemon drabbles; gajeel x levy edition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exaltation [Gajevy]

_gajeel redfox x levy mcgarden_  
_levy's p.o.v._

♂ ◌ ♀

Every inch of him flowed inside me, our shapes melting into each other like iron molds. Beads of sweat gathered in the trenches of his collarbones, strands of hair stuck to his forehead with a sheen of perspiration.

Rough hands dug into my wide hips, pressing my body deeper into the mattress with each ravaging thrust. Each roll of hips became stronger, sloppier than the last. Gajeel's gruff voice reverberated out of his thick chest, and I couldn't help but place my palms against him, scratching my nails along the surface as if trying to free that sound from its cage.

His thick cock moved inside of me, pressing the deepest part of me. My voice ket out a careless scream of pleasure; his hands moved from my hips to my chest.

His thumbs brushed over my nipples before those very same strong arms slid behind my back. He picked me off the mattress, pulling my into his chest. My body laid on his, my hips forces to rock in hopes of creating more friction, of feeling more of his cock pulsing inside me.

In a new position, I received the chance the lay the same scratch marks previously on his chest now along his back, and I happily obliged. With each erotic dig of my nails into his skin, Gajeel's cock buried deeper inside me. Such an animal as himself only needed a reason to act feral, and the slight roughness of our sex happily gave him that.

I cried out again as I came, but Gajeel didn't stop; we went for hours, sharing the sweat off our skin until the sun came up.

♂ ◌ ♀

_ e. koroleva _  
_in all my time of_  
_smut writing, i_  
_haven't written_  
_fraxus & by god_  
_i'm doing it next._

 


End file.
